Liquid electro-photographic (LEP) printing, sometimes also referred to as liquid electrostatic printing, uses liquid toner to form images on paper or other print media. Liquid toner used in LEP is commonly referred to as ink. LEP is often used for large scale commercial printing. The basic LEP printing process involves placing a uniform electrostatic charge on a photoconductor, the photoconductive surface on a rotating drum for example, and exposing the photoconductor to light in the pattern of the desired printed image to dissipate the charge on the areas of the photoconductor exposed to the light. The resulting latent electrostatic image on the photoconductor is developed by applying a thin layer of ink to the photoconductor. The ink generally consists of charged toner particles dispersed in a carrier liquid. The charged toner particles adhere to the discharged areas on the photoconductor (discharged area development DAD) or to the charged areas (charged area development CAD), depending on the charge of the toner particles, to form the desired image on the photoconductor. The image is transferred from the photoconductor to an intermediate transfer member and then from the intermediate transfer member to the paper or other print medium.